


Upload Complete

by Ichimatsu_Matsuno



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: 3 1/2 stars, M/M, star rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimatsu_Matsuno/pseuds/Ichimatsu_Matsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet has been acting a little different towards Albert and every one is taking notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upload Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story

Every one was aware that Jet had changed. He was far more bashful, calm, and aloof. They could look over to Jet and every time He would be gazing nowhere dreaming of something unknown to them. Ivan could have told and they asked many times but he wasn't one to tell others secrets. "Jet what's gotten into you? You've been acting weird for months now." "What!? No I haven't." They would try to ask but the answer was the same every time, just Jet becoming defensive. At first he was in denial, he tried to find a logical reason as to why he was feeling the way he did. Then he felt scared, what if there was no logical justification, what if he really was in love? Now he felt all the bliss love came with and that was all he could think about. His heart would beat faster every time he thought of him and his face would turn red when ever he saw him. Granted he would also have some inappropriate thoughts of him from time to time. There was nothing Jet wanted more than to confess his love. He would spend hours rehearsing what he would say but every time he tried he couldn't get a word from his mouth to come out. "Aw what's wrong with me?" Jet said to himself while sitting in his dark room. A knock on Jet's door got Jet distracted. "Come in." "Jet?" Albert asked walking in. "Yes what do you want?" "I'm worried about you, every one is. You've been acting so strange lately that I hardly know you. And if I'm being honest I miss fighting with you." "I'm fine!" Jet snapped, Albert looked a little hurt but pushed away his hurt and smiled at least he's still hot tempered. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Chang says its time to eat dinner." Albert finished closing Jet's door. Once Jet was sure Albert was out of range Jet quietly screamed to himself. "Fuck! Why did I snap at him!?" Jet got up to join the others at the table and took a seat next to Albert. Part way into the meal jet whispered to Albert. "Hey Albert." "Hm?" "I'm sorry I yelled I wasn't mad so I don't know why I did." Albert looked over at Jet's concerned face and turned back to his food and smiled not saying anything. Jet knew that everything was alright now. 

For the past week Jet decided to try and spend more time with Albert. Jet took all the extra patrols when Albert did and even did all the extra chores with Albert. One night when every one was asleep and Albert was assigned to do the dishes Jet stayed up to help him. "Hey thanks for helping me this week every thing isn't as boring with you here." Albert smiled. "Yeah no problem..... uh Albert there's something I've been meaning to tell you." "What is it Jet?" "Well I can't really put it in to words I hope you don't mind if we connect do you?" Albert was quiet for a moment, connecting was a very personal and intimate act. It was a way to communicate ones deepest feelings, whether its fear, love, concern, hurt, or guilt. Whenever one of them connect they can feel all that they feel and thought and takes a lot of trust to do. "Sure, I don't mind." Albert finally said drying his hands and taking a seat at the table next to Jet. "Go ahead I'm ready." Albert stated. Jet put the first side into a port on the back of his neck as Albert did the same. They sat in silence as Albert was being uploaded with all the denial, fear, and bliss Jet had ever thought and felt during the past ten months while Jet was being uploaded with all of Albert's concern and worry for him. It made Jet feel guilty and Albert was uploaded with that as well, as for Albert he was feeling shocked and overwhelmed and Jet then knew as he was uploaded with it. When the upload was completed Albert unplugged himself in silence. He sat there for a while not saying anything then got up suddenly and walked to his room. Jet was left alone. Tears came to his eyes and he slammed his head on the table. " Damn it why did I do that!" "I'm proud of you Jet." Jet looked up to see Ivan floating in his basket. " I know that it wasn't easy but don't give up on him. He was exposed to all your feelings so fast and he's confused and unsure how he feels at the moment. Give him some time and keep your distance he needs his space right now." "Thanks Ivan." Jet said wiping away his tears from his face and leaving to his own room.

Jet waited anxiously and patiently. Day after day hoping his feelings would be returned. Albert spent all his time deep in thought. He never thought of Jet that way, he never let himself think of Jet that way and he wasn't sure that he should. He wasn't sure if he should open up that part of him that wanted to. He knew he cared for him just like he cared for all of them, but long ago Jet had gotten under his skin and even though Albert didn't realize, he cared and worried for Jet more than he did for the others. He stayed deep in thought for almost two months and Jet had almost lost hope in love. Albert walked into the control room of the dolphin during a mission, it was the only time Jet and Albert interacted. "Jet." Jet looked around at him as Albert walked out of the room. Jet got up to follow him. As the others wondered what was going on. Francoise was about to use her hearing but Ivan asked her not to pry in others personal business, Francoise obeyed politely. "What is it 004?" Jet asked as Albert stood close to him. Albert placed his hands on the sides of Jet's face and Jet became shocked when Albert leaned forward and kissed him. "Albert, what are you doing?" "Here I want you to have this." Albert said handing over one side of the cord as Albert plugged the other side into his neck, Jet did the same as they sat down. Jet's heart was filled with joy as he felt Albert's acceptance for Jet's love and his own for him. He felt all the thought and time Albert spent and felt how much Albert cared about him. Albert felt Jet's joy and became joyous himself. They unplugged and Jet was crying as Albert touched foreheads with him. "I love you." "I love you too Jet."


End file.
